P.I.X.A.L.
P.I.X.A.L. is Cyrus Borg's assistant, a Nindroid, the new Samurai X, and Zane's love interest and later wife. She is also Mac's closest friend and ally. Relationships Trivia *P.I.X.A.L. will meet Zane in The Surge. *She is the new Samurai X. *P.I.X.A.L. will choose Mac to be the new Samurai X. *Despite being a Nindroid, she is capable of being possessed. *She was possessed numerous times. **She was possessed by Trakeena's spirit in Trakeena's Retribution. **P.I.X.A.L. was possessed by Nadakhan in Nadakhan's Revenge. **She was possessed by The Preeminent in The Curse Comes. **P.I.X.A.L. was possessed by Olympius in Olympius' Fury. **She was possessed by Goldar in The Colossi Strikes. **She was possessed by Jinxer in Vypra's Revenge. **P.I.X.A.L. was possessed by Deviot in Deviot's Revenge. **She was possessed by Scorpina in Scorpina Rises. **She was possessed by Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd in Dark Specter Returns. **P.I.X.A.L. was possessed by Master Vile in Master Vile's Revenge. **She was possessed by Furio in Furio's Revenge. **She was possessed by Captain Mutiny in Revenge of the Pirates. **She was possessed by General Venjix in Forever Quantum. *P.I.X.A.L. will marry Zane in Mac Grimborn and the Oni. *P.I.X.A.L. is also capable of having a soul. *She has had her soul taken out numerous times. **Her soul was taken by Scorpius in The Return of Scorpius. **Her soul was taken by Flurious in Flurious' Revenge. **Her soul was taken by Divatox in Divatox's Revenge. **Her soul was taken by Typhus in Typhus Returns. **P.I.X.A.L.'s soul was taken by Prince Gasket in The Revenge of Prince Gasket. **Her soul was taken by Quarganon in Quarganon's Return. **Her soul was taken by Frax in The Revenge of Frax. **She had her soul taken by the Venjix Virus in If Venjix Won. **Her soul was taken by Evox in The Return of Evox. **P.I.X.A.L.'s soul was taken by Master Org in Return of the Orgs. **Her soul was taken by the Mut-Orgs in Reinforcements from the Future and P.I.X.A.L. was possessed by one of them and turned into a zombie. **Her soul was taken by the Psycho Rangers. **Her soul was taken by Shadowmageddon in Return of the Oni. *P.I.X.A.L. has had her soul taken out and possessed by a demon and turned into a zombie numerous times. **Her soul was taken out and she was possessed by Rito Revolto in Rito Revolto's Revenge. **Her soul was taken out and she was possessed by Venomark in Venomark's Revenge. **P.I.X.A.L.'s soul was taken out and she was possessed by an Oni in Retribution of the Oni. **Her soul was taken out and she was possessed by Serpicon in Calm Before the Storm. **P.I.X.A.L.'s soul was taken out and she was possessed by the Soul Archer in The Soul Archer's Revenge. **P.I.X.A.L.'s soul was taken out and she was possessed by Vilor in Super Vilor's Revenge. **Her soul was taken out and she was possessed by General Havoc in General Havoc's Revenge. **P.I.X.A.L.'s soul was taken out and she was possessed by Barbarax in Barbarax's Revenge. **P.I.X.A.L.'s soul was taken out and she was possessed by Squatt and Baboo in The Day of Lord Zedd. *P.I.X.A.L. will be hypnotized and used as a sacrifice by Lockdown in Starsmoke's Revenge. *P.I.X.A.L. will be hypnotized and use as a sacrifice by Bellatrix Lestrange in March of the Death Eaters. *P.I.X.A.L. is one of Bellatrix Lestrange's main targets. *She is mainly one of King Mondo's ultimate targets. *She is tired of always being the damsel in distress. *P.I.X.A.L. will talk to Mac about their relationship in The Strongest Link. Quotes *Mac, is there something bothering you? *Are you... hiding your feelings from Skylor? *You can be honest with me. *(hypnotized in a trance while unconscious in Bellatrix Lestrange's lair, Bellatrix slides a finger across P.I.X.A.L.'s hair) Master, take my soul. *(snaps out of the hypnosis) Wha... what happened? *Mac, just tell her how you feel. *Go on. Just tell her. *You are still the man she once loved all those years ago. *Wolfgang, did you bring any strange heads again? Gallery Category:Females Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Allies Category:Hiccup's Adventures Allies Category:Z's Adventures Allies Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventures Allies Category:Nexo Knights' Adventures Allies Category:Lloyd Garmadon's Adventures Allies Category:Ninja (Ninjago) Category:Love Interest Category:In love heroes Category:In love characters Category:Wives Category:Daughters Category:Pawn of a Villain Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Captured Characters Category:Possessed Category:Demon Victims Category:Tragic Characters Category:Characters who Cry Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Daughter-in-Laws Category:Hogwarts Adventure Crew